


Back To School

by VriterFics



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, High School, Mild Language, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriterFics/pseuds/VriterFics
Summary: Tony hated High School more than anything else, ever. But when it's time for his High School Reunion and his wife gets excited, he has to go back. And he’s not too happy about it. But hey Bruce is here, and him and Kate get to have some fun, so it can’t be that bad. Right?AU Where Tony and Bruce went to high school together when they were teenagers.(Originally posted on FanFiction.net but continued here)





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh fuck…Katie!" she jumped, getting up quickly and running into the main room.

"Tony? What's wrong?" She asked looking him over. His face was pale and his hands were shaking slightly. "Tony?" She called hesitantly. Having heard his name, Tony looked up from the paper in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"No, not okay. Not okay at all." He responded quickly.

"Well Tony, what's wrong?"

"School." Tony stated simply.

"School?" Katie repeated.

"School." He repeated, a dead look in his eye.

"And what about school?" Katie asked exasperatedly.

"Here." Tony handed her the paper, marching over to the couch and plopping down.

"Dear Mr. Stark…" Tony snorted, Katie to look up and sent him a questioning look. She looked back down to the paper to continue reading. "We are pleased to inform you that our 20 year anniversary of our graduating of Harris High! Please come and celebrate with us on this special occasion to enjoy and relieve a week of fun from your old high school days, as you happily share it with our new class." She stopped for a moment and glanced at Tony, hearing his groan of annoyance. "You will be allowed a plus one. No one else to be admitted without reasonable cause. We hope to see you soon Mr. Stark, along with our new graduating class." Katie finished reading and looked up at her husband. "So?"

"So?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So they want me to go!" He scoffed, as if she should have already known his reasoning.

"Okay… I'm not seeing the problem here." Katie said, now even more confused.

"High school sucks! I spent four years trying to get out of that hellhole and now they want me to go back. Oh God they want me to go back!" Tony shouted covering his face with his hands. "For a week of fun or whatever the hell they expect."

"Tony baby, calm down." Katie said walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath." Katie told him as she sucked in a slow breath then exhaled, Tony mimicked her actions. "Good. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I hate high school." Tony sighed.

"But why? I always thought you liked high school. Didn't you say you had a lot of friends?" She asked confused buy his sudden confession.

"I'd hardly call any of them friends." Tony scoffed.

"Well weren't you popular?"

"Well yeah, I was the rich kid with no parents around, an empty mansion, and hot cars. Obviously I was pretty popular." Tony replied while rolling his eyes, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"So you didn't have any friends?" Katie asked sadly, thinking about a lonely teenage Tony.

"No I did. Kind of…" he paused and looked off for a moment. "I had Bruce. He was my only real friend. I mean I thought in had a few more at the time but…"

"But what?" Tony looked back to her.

"They were jerks. They'd lie and use me to get what they wanted." he shrugged his response.

"Which was your…"

"Yup. They all just wanted to be popular. Be 'The Tony Stark's best friend'. Thought it would be good for them, their reputation. All it did was annoy the hell out of me, and make them so much easier to mess with. Teachers hated me too. I was what they called the 'troublemaker' or 'problem child'. Always said I would amount to nothing. That I would just use my father's name." Tony chuckled bitterly, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"So you're not gonna go?" Katie asked following him and hoping up onto the counter top, watching him grab some type of candy.

"No! Why would I?" Tony asked popping a piece of what Katie realized was some more of his dried blueberries. Just then a thought struck her.

"Oh no reason. Just thought you'd want to prove them wrong is all." Katie said slyly as she hopped down, slowly sauntering away.

"What?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know." she shrugged and turned around to lean back on the counter top. "Show up, show them what a success you are and make them eat their words. Ya know, show them they were wrong." Katie finished with a soft smile.

"Hm." Tony looked at her, thinking it over. "Ya know. That… could be fun I guess."

"Yeah. You can show them what they missed out on." Katie walking over to him. "Getting to know one of the greatest men I've ever known."

"Thanks Kate." He smiled at her, chewing another mouthful of blueberries.

"Anytime Tone. Now are you going?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Why are you so set on me going anyways?" Tony inquired, popping another few blueberries into his mouth.

"No reason." Katie answered too quickly for Tony's liking.

"No, no. You tell me. Why do you want me to go to this stupid reunion thing?"

"Tony," Katie whined pleadingly.

"Katie." He whined back, finally placing the half empty bag down.

"Fine. I never had one okay? I'll never have one. You know I never 'went' to school because of my extensive…training with my father. He never let me and with the whole 'super powered freak' thing, he never even considered it. I've just always wanted to go to school and make friends and just experience what I'd seen in movies. And I know how important it is to go to these things and experience new things while you still can. And besides think about it, how many times can a child say 'I met Tony Stark!' you'd be making some kids week and it's for a really good cause Tony." Katie finished with a smile.

"Yeah." Tony smirked. "I am pretty awesome, and it never hurts to meet a fan."

"So you'll go?" Katie asked, hopeful once again.

"Yeah I'll go, but one condition." Tony quickly added, placing his hands on her hips and cutting her off as she was about to cheer.

"What?" Katie asked cocking her head to the side. Tony dropped his hands to his sides with a serious look on his face.

"You have to go with me."

"What?" Katie asked not expecting that to be what he asked for. "Are you serious?"

"Totally serious." Tony's expression still not changing.

"But… aren't you going to take Bruce?" Katie asked very hesitantly.

"No. Well yes he's going, I'll make him, but yeah. I want you there. You're the one who talked me into going. Besides," Tony stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where would I be with out my greatest accomplishment?"

"Aw Tony, that's so sweet." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"Plus it would be nice and I'd love to make everyone jealous and show off my smoken hot wife." He said stepping back and twirling her around before holding her close again.

"Of course you would Tony." Katie replied with an eye-roll while placing her hands on his chest. "So you're really going?

"Yes." Tony answered smiling.

"And you're really taking me?" she asked getting excited.

"No, I just asked you to get your hopes up. Of course I'm taking you!" Tony replied sarcastically before cracking another smile when she squealed and jumped for joy.

"Oh yes! Thank you Tony! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed again breaking away from him and rushing to the stairs, Tony following confused.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Katie stopped already halfway up the steps, turning around to face him.

"To find something to wear duh." Katie replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You should come with me. Then I could give you your own little show." She smirked, leaning on the railing and placing a hand on her hip. She winked at him. "It'll be fun."

"I'm so there. You had me before you even started talking." he started up the stairs behind her.

"I've had you for a while now." She smirked, leaning down towards him, giving him a slight view of her cleavage through her shirt. "And I'm not giving you up anytime soon."

Tony squinted slightly then raised an eyebrow. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe a little." She shrugged standing strait and walking further up the stairs. Tony just stared at her as she tuned her head looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Coming?" smirking at her innuendo he replied.

"Not yet but just you wait, you'll be doing it before I do."

"Yeah right. You're faster than Barry Allen on a good day!" she said laughing.

"Why you little… come here!" Tony shouted running up the stairs.

"Yeah, come and catch me Iron Flash!" Katie squealed as he chased her into their room. Tony tackling her on the bed and tickling her mercilessly until she mentally made him stop as she grabbed his face and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit Katie why did I let you talk me into this?" Tony asked aloud as he looked himself over in the mirror, fiddling with his necktie.

"I'm guessing the incredible love making had something to do with it?" She smiled at him from her spot lying on the bed.

"Seriously Katie." Tony deadpanned.

"Um excuse me, but you're the one who loves to show off. I just gave you the opportunity and you went for it." She smirked and rolled onto her stomach. "I only planted the seed, you watered the flower."

"Stop with the deep metaphorical shit Katie." He glanced at her through the mirror.

"Oh come on, you normally love that stuff!" She chuckled as she stood up.

"Normally it's directed towards someone else, and we're making fun of them." Tony huffed, once again looking to himself in the mirror and adjusting his tie.

"Yeah well, you have to make fun of yourself sometimes." She responded walking up to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on her tiptoes and placing her head on his shoulder while smiling at him. "It's gonna be fine Tony."

"I know that." He said lacing their hands together as they both stared into the mirror. "You'll be there, and hopefully listening in on people’s thoughts?"

"Oh no. No way Tony." She refused, turning around and walking back towards the bed.

"Oh, come on Katie. Just a little?" he asked hopeful she’d cave.

"Tony." She warned turning around to stare him down, hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. No need to give me the death stare. I was just kidding." He said raising his hands in defeat and plopping down onto the bed.

"Good. Anyways you look great." She deflated with a smile.

"Thanks babe. Complements from you make me feel like a God." He smirked.

"Yeah? Well go run that by Thor. Maybe he'll knock you down a few notches." She smirked as well, walking into the closet to change.

"Haha, funny Katie!" he yelled after her as he laid back.

* * *

"Okay Tony." Katie sighed stepping out in her long, sparkling red dress and giving him a twirl. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" he asked after just staring for a while.

"Yeah?" She said looking down at herself then back to him.

"I think we should stay in tonight." He said seriously with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Haha, no. I was hoping you'd love it but you know, if you don’t I could just change." She teased, turning around to head back into the closet. He jumped up and reached for her, grabbing her wrist.

"No no, you look stunning." He said twirling her around and then grabbing her by her hips to pull her closer. "Completely and utterly beautiful."

"Aw Tony. You're so sweet." She smiled at him, then her face dropped and became more serious as she broke away. "We're still going though."

"Seriously? Nothing?" he asked as he watched her head over to her vanity table to finish applying her make up for the night.

"Nope." She said with a pop, retouching her lipstick. "Nothin."

"Come on Kate." He pleaded sitting on the bed facing her. "Wouldn't some mind-blowing sex be much better than seeing some stuffy losers?"

"Well, Bruce'll be there." She said glancing at him through the vanity mirror.

"We'll invite him to join us!"

"Tony!"

"Okay fine. Obviously, we wouldn't do that. I don't like to share my toys." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I'm a toy am I?" she asked him with a glance through the vanity mirror.

"Of course not. If you were you wouldn't be as snarky as you are." He pouted slightly. "Might even listen for a chance." He mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked capping the lipstick to place in her purse.

"Nothing dear." He sighed as he fell back on the bed. She hummed and stood, crossing the room then crawling on the bed to hover over him, being careful not to touch him.

"Tony baby. Open your eyes." He did and immediately regretted it. Her long golden hair was flowing over her shoulder and she looked as if she was glowing from the light that filled the room.

‘Shit I'm screwed. Whatever she wants she's got it.’ He thought as he glanced down at her lips for a brief moment then back up to meet her eyes.

‘Never could resist the color red on me.’ She smirked, perfectly painted lips falling into a smile as she spoke softly to him. "Tony, I know you don't really wanna go tonight, but it'll be fun! We don't even have to worry about anyone else. It'll just be you and me, in your old high school. Maybe we can even pretend that we went there together and we're back where we first met and fell in love and all that other mushy shit. Because that's all that matters. Just you and me going out to have some fun together. Maybe with a little Bruce thrown into the mix but that's beside the point. If you really, really don't wanna go out we can just stay in, watch a movie or something, and make our own fun. It's completely up to you honey." She finished with a shrug and a soft half smile as she sat next to him with her hands in her lap. "So…what do you wanna do Tony?"

He only stared at her and smiled. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Well duh, but still." She laughed. "What do you wanna do? Do you still wanna go or just stay home and have mind-blowing sex?" she asked smiling as she quoted his earlier statement.

"As fantastic as that sounds, and as much as I hate saying this, I think we should still go." Tony said taking her hand and sitting up.

"Really? Are you sure?" Katie asked unsure herself of the evening to come.

"Yeah of course. Am I ever not sure of anything?" Tony asked with a smile. "This'll be good for us, gives us an excuse to get out of the house and me a reason to show you off." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Tony, I just don't wanna get there and you be miserable." She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"It'll be fine Kate. Trust me." She smiled softly at him.

"And you're sure you wanna go?" Katie asked again. He rolled his eyes at her questioning again if he was sure.

"Yes." Tony said with a slight laugh as he reached up and gave a light squeeze to her arm. "We're going. We're gonna have fun and I get to take you to your first day of school. Well technically it's your first night but well…you know."

"Tony, I get it." She said reaching up to hold both sides of his face to get him to stop rambling. "It'll be fun. And I'd love for you to escort me to school for the first time."

"Maybe we can do some other things in school for the first time?" he questioned suggestively with a smirk.

"Like what? Make out in the broom closet?" she asked sarcastically, dropping her hands.

"Well you suggested it."

"Tony." She stopped him from going further. "No. Not happening."

"Well I tried." He sighed with a shrug as he stood. He smiled at her and extended his hand. "Anyways, ready to go my prom queen?"

"Sure thing, my high school delinquent." She said lovingly with a smirk as she took his hand.

"Oh, so it's like that?" he said in mock hurt, placing his free hand over his chest.

"Oh, don't feel bad about it. I've always loved the bad boy types." She smiled, wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hm, I don't know how to feel about that. I'm still wounded." He whined with a fake pout.

"Aw, poor baby. Let me make it better. " She smiled and kissed him again. "Now, better?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few more?" he smiled and laughed as she lightly pushed him away.

"No, if we start this now there's no way we're making it out of this house. Now come on, we're gonna be late." She said as she turned and grabbed her clutch, placing her cell phone inside it and checking her lipstick in the mirror, smirking at what she saw. ‘No smudges, yes!’

"Alright, alright, fine. Let's go." Tony said rolling his eyes. Grabbing his phone as well then slipping it into his pocket. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back and the real fun begins."

"Mhm," she hummed turning around, quickly pecking his lips. "Now, stop stalling and let's go."

"I'm not stalling." Tony deadpanned. "Totally not stalling."

"Tony." Katie whined.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." He said smiling as she squealed and rushed to the car without him. "At least wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fic on here. First of many of course. I'll be updating and migrating a few stories to here as this is the main area I will be posting. Anyone here from Fanfiction.net, Hello! And sorry for the long wait. I'll be finishing up whatever I can on there and be posting most, if not all, my new stuff on here.


End file.
